Which one?
by dark bloosom
Summary: mana yang akan Sakura pilih?Sasuke yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya atau kakaknya?
1. Chapter 1

Suasana sore itu ckup tenang. Langit keemasan. Matahari yang condong ke barat. Angin sepoi-sepoi yeng menyejukkan. Tak lupa sekumpulan burung nuri yang bertengger diatas pohon sakura,bernyanyi riang dengan suara merdunya. Serasa seperti berada di suga dunia bukan? Apalagi jika kau ditemani oleh bidadari-bidadari cantik yang dengan setia menemanimu. Hmm lupakan tentang hal ini.

Namun ketentraman itu tak bertahan lama ketika sesosok gadis dengan brutalnya mencabik-cabik batang pohon tak berdosa di depannya dengan sebilah katana di genggamannya. Nafas yang memburu,keringat bercucuran,dan tubuh yang mulai kelelahan tak menyurutkan semangat gadis itu untuk terus menyiksa si pohon. Kelompok nuri yang tadinya berniat untuk melanjutkan nyanyian mereka pun terpaksa harus menyudahinya,tak mau mengambil resiko segera menyusul teman-teman mereka yang (mungkin) sudah berada di Nirwana.

BRUK

gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau tempatnya berpijak. Mengatur nafas yang terengah-engah. Memejamkan mata dan meresapi angin sejuk yang membelai wajah cantiknya. Seekor tupai mendekat dan menjilat pergelangan tangannya. Sedikit kaget,sang gadis membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah samping kanan. Tangan kirinya terulur dan dielusnya hewan mungil itu.

Matanya mengarah pada langit yang mulai menggelap. Menyudahi aktivitas mengelus bulu sang tupai,gadis itu beranjak berdiri untuk meninggalkan tempat 'latihannya'. Sang tupai pun mendongak menatap sang gadis. Gadis itu menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Menunduk lalu dielusnya kembali bulu binatang tersebut lalu tersenyum lembut sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

.

.

.

"darimana saja kau Sakura?" sebuah suara mengusik gadis yang kini tengah mendudukan pantatnya di sofa merah maroon.

"rumah Ino" jawab Sakura seraya mengikuti arah pandangnya kearah pemuda bertato 'Ai' tersebut.

Sang pemuda tak menyahut. Dilihatnya seksama wajah gadis itu,membuat sang objek heran.

"ada apa Gaara-nii?apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

masih tak menyahut pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara-nii itu mengambil selembar tissue di dekatnya. Dengan gerakan lembut dan wajah datar diusapnya wajah berdebu adik kesayangannya tersebut. Sedangka Sakura? Oh jangan ditanya,lihatlah wajah porselennya sudah senada dengan warna kepiting yang direbus. Walaupun Gaara adalah kakak kandungnya tapi tentu saja gadis itu tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak merona. Ayolah..dia juga seorang gadis biasa yang akan merona jika berada di dekat pria tampan. Apalagi jika pria itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tak mampu untuk berkedip. Masih dengan setia memandangi wajah tampan kakaknya tersebut.

"jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku Saku" Gaara memecahkan lamunan sesaat Sakura.

"a-aku ti-"

TUK

ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika Gaara menyentil jidat lebarnya. Membuat gadis yang identik dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu meringis.

"ittaiiii..apa yang kau lakukan nii-chan" dielusnya jidat kesayangannya dengan pelan. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Bukannya menjawab Gaara malah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo.

'apa-apaan dia,sudah menyakitiku bukannya minta maaf malah pergi begitu saja. Dasar panda merah sialan' inner sakura.

"mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" tanya Gaara tanpa menatap Sakura," cepat bersihkan tubuhmu lalu ke ruang makan".

Lagi. Sakura kembali cengo melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya tersebut. Tak mau berlama-lama membiarkan perutnya kosong,gads itu segera menuruti perintah sang kakak.

.

"kyaaaa Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun I love you"

"Sasuke kau tampan sekali"

teriakan-teriakan dari para gadis yang menyebut dirinya sebagai fansgirl Sasuke menggema di sepanjang koridor KHS. Sedangkan sang idola tak mengiraukan mereka sama sekali. Masih berjalan dengan pose dingin dan angkuh. Khas Uchiha.

Di belakangnya terdapat dua makhluk berbeda karakter dan warna rambut. Kuning jabrik dan hitam klimis. Ketiga pemuda itu memasuki kelas mereka yang masih diisi oleh segelintir siswa. Suatu rekor bagi mereka bisa datang sepagi ini. Pukul 07.20. masih ada sisa waktu 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Biasanya mereka akan menginjakkan kakinya di kelas pada jam 07.35. 5 menit setelah bel berbunyi. Jadi tidak salah bukan jika ini adalah rekor baru bagi para pria pemalas tersebut?

KRIINGGGGG

tepat satu menit setelah bel berkumandang seorang guru berambut hitam lurus dengan mata seperti ular memasuki ruang kelas. Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening dengan kedatangan guru tersebut.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dilihatnya tumpukan kertas yang terbaring diatas meja guru.

"jangan bilang..."

"masukan buku kalian kedalam tas. Dan diatas meja hanya ada selembar kertas dan alat tulis" perintah sang guru tegas.

"ulangan dadakan" pemuda berambut klimis yang duduk di dekat Naruto menyambung kalimat sahabat jabriknya.

Naruto memukulkan jidatnya ke meja dengan pelan. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto,beberapa anak yang bisa dikategorikan memiliki IQ jongkok pun lemas seketika. Hanya Sasuke dan seorang gadis berambut pink yang menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

"hoahhhh menyebalkan!" Naruto mengacak rambut kuningnya dengan frustasi. Kini dia tengah berada di kanti bersama dua sahabatnya. Menyegarkan otak dengan beberapa mangkuk ramen adal pilihan yang tepat bagi pria Namikaze tersebut.

"ini sudah ke delapan kalinya kau berkata begitu Naruto" celetuk pemuda pucat di sebelahnya dengan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

Naruto mendelik ke arahnya,bersiap untuk mendebat tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika semangkuk ramen sudah terhidang di depan hidungnya.

"itadakimasu" teriaknya.

Kedua pemuda di depan dan sampingnya hanya mendengus.

Dari kejauhan nampak tiga orang gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengan meja mereka. Dua pemuda ini memperhatikan gadis-gadis tersebut.

'berbeda' begitulah inner kedua pemuda dengan manik onyx tersebut. Masih sibuk memperhatikan ketiganya. Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya menghampiri para gadis tersebut. Di belakang sang gadis berdiri dua pengikutmya. Yahhh.. katakanlah begitu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di tempat dudukku Nona Akasuna?" tanya sang gadis merah dengan sinis.

"makan" jawab Sakura singkat. Sedangkan kedua temannya terkikik geli. Tak beda jauh dengan kedua pemuda yang masih mengamati mereka. Mendengus geli.

"ini bangku milikku!" seru gadis merah itu geram. Namun tak ada respon berarti dari lawan bicaranya. Menimbulkan atmosfir yang mendadak menjadi tegang. Dan hal tersebut disadari oleh para penghuni kantin yang mendadak hening,memperhatikan mereka. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih asyik dengan ramennya yang tak kunjung habis.

BRAK

Gadis merah menggebrak meja di depannya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. seolah-olah ia siap untuk memakan gadis merah muda di depannya hidup-hidup.

"kau tuli ya gadis tanpa ayah dan ibu"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. Lalu diletakkannya dengan anggun sumpit itu. Semua pasang mata memperhatikannya dengan nafas tertahan. Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan sahabat kulit pucatnya. Sakura berdiri dan mempperhatikan gadis yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"ja-jangan menatapku seperti i-itu" bentak gadis berkacamata itu tergagap.

"pfffttt" Sai tertawa tertahan. Sesangkan Sasuke mendengus melihat ketakutan salah satu fansgirlnya tersebut.

"setidaknya aku tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempunyai etika dan sopan santun walau tanpa orangtua. Aku masih mempunyai aniki yang bisa mengajariku tentang bagaimana cara menegur seseorang yang dengan lancang mendududki BANGKU MILIKNYA dengan baik" ujar Sakura panjang lebar dengan penekanan pada dua kata tertentu. Hal tersebut semakin membuat gadis merah di depannya murka,tanpa babibu segera ditamparnya Sakura. Tetapi dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat Sakura menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan memuntir ke belakang. Membuat sang korban menjerit dan semua pasang mata membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Menunggu beberapa saat untuk melepaskan tangan sang gadis,Sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke telinngaya sebelum pergi.

"jangan mencari masalah denganku Nona Karin"

Karin tak menyehut,meringis kesakitan menatap kepergian Sakura bersama kedua temannya. Di lain sisi Sasuke menyeringai,'menarik'.


	2. Chapter 2

Saat itulah ketika Sakura lengah, sang pria melakukan gerakan pamungkasnya. Gerakan yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya apabila meleset, apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang _kendoka _yang belum terlalu mahir. Nyawa pun bisa menjadi taruhannya.

Mata sekelam malam sang pria tersebut melirik sekilas kerah leher Sakura yang tertutupi _Tsuki._ Dengan gerakan kilat, ujung _shinai _miliknya sudah menyentuh tepat di leher Sakura.

.

.

Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

TAK

TAK

Suara benturan dari dua buah pedang bambu memenuhi _dojo. _Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan 2 orang _kondeka_ yang tengah unjuk kebolehan. Tak jarang kedua kondeka tersebut berteriak manakala pedang mereka mengenai sasaran. Mereka adalah Sakura dan seorang pria yang belum diketahui identiasnya.

Mereka saling menyerang,menangkis, dan menghindar. Gerakan yang lincah dan dan teknik-teknik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang _kondeka _tingkat menengah membuat penonton terkagum.

Sebuah teriakan kembali terdengar saat sang pria berhasil mengenai pergelangan tanga kakan Sakura. Membuat Sakura berdecih kesal karna ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya pria itu berhasil mengenainya.

Berniat melakukan pembalasan, Sakura melakukan gerakan _Do. _Ia mengangkat pedangnya kemudian diarahkan ke bagian kiri perut sang lawan. Setelah Pedang menyentuh perut sang pria , Sakura menarik pedangnya dengan tujuan membelah perut lawannya.

Penonton di _dojo _dibuat terkagum oleh gerakan Sakura yang terbilang cukup sulit,apalagi gerakannya sangat mulus.

Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Bukannya melemah, justru gerakan dua orang tersebut semakin cepat,rumit dan panas. Peluh dan rasa lelah pun tak membuat semangat mereka luntur. Keduanya terlalu memiliki obsesi kuat untuk mengalahkan sang lawan.

Sang pria melancarkan serangan kearah pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura yang menurutnya adalah titik kelemahan gadis itu. Tetapi dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengayunkan pedang kearah pelipis kiri lawan,dan dengan mudah ditangkis. Begitu seterusnya, Sakura menyerang dan dengan mudah pria itu menangkisnya.

'cih,kenapa aku sulit mengenainya,' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"benar-benar hebat mereka berdua," bisik seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang juga mengenakan _kendogi_ seperti yang lainnya pada pada teman di sebelahnya.

"iya,aku juga iak menyangka bahwa orang itu bisa mengimbangi gerakan Sakura-chan."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat kata-kata Karin pada waktu itu, 'kau tuli ya gadis tanpa ayah dan ibu'. Untuk sepersekian detik pikiran Sakura tidak fokus pada lawan di depannya. Saat itulah ketika Sakura lengah, sang pria melakukan gerakan pamungkasnya. Gerakan yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya apabila meleset, apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah seorang _kendoka _yang belum terlalu mahir. Nyawa pun bisa menjadi taruhannya.

Mata sekelam malam sang pria tersebut melirik sekilas kerah leher Sakura yang tertutupi _Tsuki._ Dengan gerakan kilat, ujung _shinai _miliknya sudah menyentuh tepat di leher Sakura.

Para siswa yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut menahan napas termasuk seorang pemuda bermata lavender yang berdiri sekitar 2 meter dari mereka berdua.

Sakura hanya membeliakkan mata seteduh hutan tropis miliknya. Tak ada gerakan apapun yang dilakukan selain tenggorokannya yang bergerak karena air ludah yang melewatinya dengan susah payah. Gerakan tangannya yang tadinya hendak menangkis gerakan pria tersebut terhenti di udara, dan selanjutnya pedang yang tadinya tergenggam di tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba terlepas dan jatuh di lantai. Meninggalkan suara yang memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Sedangkan sang pria hanya menyeringai puas dibalik pelindung wajahnya.

Seorang pria beriris lavender yan tadi sempat terkejut untuk beberapa saat kini menghampiri keduanya. Memproklamirkan bahwa sang pria di depan Sakuralah yang menjadi pemenang dalam latihan kali ini.

Sang pria melepaskan pelindung kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Gadis itu belum melepas pelindung kepalanya, menatap tepat kearah manik onyx sang pria dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah karena terpikat oleh pesona sang onyx seperti kebanyakan kaum hawa lainnya atau karena hal lain. Tak ada yang mengetahui kecuali _Kami-sama _dan dirinya sendiri.

Tangan yang mengepal erat itu mungkin akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"mari kita bersulang untuk kemenangan Sasuke!" seru Naruto sambil mengankat segelas _wine _ke udara.

"cheers!"

TING

Suara benturan gelas yang dilakukan oleh Naruto,Sai dan Neji minus Sasuke. Hal ini mengundang rasa penasaran Sai. Diperhatikannya Sasuke yang tengah terdiam. Lazimnya seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah pertandingan akan merasa senang,apalagi jika yang menjadi lawannya adalah orang yang jarang sekali mengalami kekalahan. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Sai mengaki bahwa mungkin Sasuke tidak akan berlebihan dalam setiap kemenangannya,tapi ia selalu menyeringai puas. Namun kali ini pemuda itu malah hanya berdiam diri, sekedar tersenyum tipis pun tidak. Ada apa dengan pemuda itu?

"aku salut padamu Teme,bisa mengalahkan Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggung di sofa ruang tamu Sasuke. Setelah menengar kabar tentang kemenangan Sasuke atas Sakura, pemuda kuning jabrik itu mengusulkan untuk merayakannya di mansion Sasuke.

"dari pengamataanku selama kalian bertanding tadi sepertinya gerakan Sakura sedikit mengalami penurunan jika dibandingkan denan latihan-latihan sebelumnya," sahut Neji sambul menyeruput _wine _di tangannya.

"mungkin Sakura-chan sedan haid,"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

Tak ada yang menyahut ucapan Sai. Naruto menatap cengo sahabat mayat hidupnya yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya tersebut. Darimana si mayat hidup itu mendapatkan hipotesis seperti itu?

Sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke tak begitu mempedulikannya.

Satu hal yang melintas dikepala pantat ayam Sasuke.

'apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan Karin kemarin?'

.

.

TBC

Maafkan saya Minna-san kemarin saya sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat untuk mengedit atau sekedar mengecek ulang fic saya jadi yahh begitulah..dan untuk chapter kali ini memang agak sedikit lebih pendek karena saya sedang blank.

Thanks for read it,would you give a review for it ^^


	3. Tentang masa lalu

_Tahukah kau apakah dendam itu?_

_Dendam itu tidak Nampak,tidak bias dipegang,tidak bisa terlihat_

_Namun bisa dirasakan_

_Dendam memang memuaskanmu untuk sesaat..tapi menjatuhkanmu untuk selamanya.._

Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

Jari-jari kurus itu menelusuri bingkai foto diatas meja kerjanya. Tatapannya tetap datar seperti biasa. Tetapi sebenarnya ada banyak emosi yang tersimpan di dalamnya yang tak seorang pun bisa membacanya.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu dilonggarkannya dasi hitam yang serasa mencekik leher jenjangnya. Pikirannya melalang buana pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Flashback on

Kedua pasang mata berwarna sama itu membelalak lebar. Seorang diantara keduanya berlari kearah dua sosok orang dewasa yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Tak jauh dari merekan 3 orang lainnya pun bernasib sama,darah melumuri tubuh mereka. Di tubuh mereka terdapat beberapa luka bekas tebasan benda tajam.

"_Tou-chan_..hiks.._Kaa-chan,"_ tangan kecil itu mendekap kedua tubuh di depannya. Tak dipedulikannya darah yang menodai kaos biru dongker miliknya.

Sosok satunya masi berdiri tiga meter di belakang pemuda kecil tadi. Ditatapnya dalam diam semua sosok yang ada di depannya. Lima orang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri,dia ragu apakah mereka masih hidup atau sudah..segera ditepisnya pemikiran buruk itu. Kini mata kelamnya sibuk mengamati sang adik tercinta yang tengah menangis kencang seraya memeluk kedua orang tua mereka. Didekapnya sang bocah seraya mengelus rambut _raven _itu. Hatinya tercubit melihat air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir itu. Anak itu masih terlalu ini untuk mengalami hal seperi ini. Tangannya terkepal erat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan engirim sang pelaku ke neraka.

Tanpa disadarinya kedua iris mata sosok yang tengah dipeluknya telah berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe.

.

Beberapa hari setelah pembunuhan anggota keluarga Uchiha,Itachi mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan. Sepasang suami istri yang diduga merupakan dalang dibalik pembunuhan tersebut ditemukan tewas mengenaskan. Kepala yang terbelah menjadi dua,sayatan vertikal dari leher sampai sebatas perut,serta telinga yang terpotong.

Tapi Itachi merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Sepengetahuannya, kedua orang tersebut terkenal dengan kepeduliannya terhadap lingkungan sosial yang tinggi. Dia juga tidak melihat tanda-tanda seorang kriminal dari kedua pasang mata tersebut. Itachi melirik kearah smaping kanannya. Dahinya berkerut. Sejak kapan anak itu sudah duduk disana?

Sedang anak yang dimaksud Itachi terlihat tak menghiraukan tatapan dari _Aniki_nya tersebut. Tatapannya datar,tak memunculkan emosi sedikitpun. Membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'ada apa dengan Sasuke?'

Flashack off

.

.

Disinilah Sakura sekarang berada. Berdiri sendirian di halaman belakang Mansion miliknya,tepatnya di arena latihan Gaara dan anak buahnya.

Rambut panjang miliknya yang tadinya terikat rapi kini sudah berantakan dan basah oleh keringat. Tak jauh berbeda dengan rambutnya,tubuh gadis itu sudah banjir dengan keringat. Tatapan matanya terlihat mengerikan. Penuh dengan kilatan kemarahan dan kebencian.

KRAK

KRAK

Dengan sekali pukul masing-masing papan kayu setebal 4 cm didepannya langsung terbrlah menjadi dua bagian. Tak mempedulikan warna kemerahan dan lecet-lecet di tangannya. Yang diinginkan gadis itu hanya satu. Melampiaskan kekecewaan dan kemarahan atas kekalahannya kemarin. Dia memukul beberapa benda yang biasa Gaara pakai untuk berlatih bersama anak buahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi gadis itu jika sedang dilanda kemarahan. Berpikir bahwa dengan menghancurkan sesuatu dapat membuat kekesalannya terlupakan.

KRAK

BRUG

Entah bagaimana bisa,sebongkah balok es yang baru saja diletakkan di depannya oleh seorang maid retak dan hampir tebelah akibat tendangan dari kakinya. Sang maid yang melihatnya langsung ngacir,tidak mau mengambil resiko bernasib sama dengan balok es.

"arrgghhh!" teriak Sakura frustasi sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangan kirinya kearah sebuah kaca setinggi satu meter di samping kirinya.

PYAR

Beberapa maid yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat kejadian itu hanya bergidik ngeri,segera menjauh dari sekitar TKP. Satu hal yang sngat mengerikan adalah ketika gadis berambut mrah jambu itu sedang mengamuk. Benar-benar seperti monster. Namun bedanya Sakura adalah monster yang cantik.

Serpihan kaca mengenai Sakura tetapi tidak melukainya. _Hanya _tangan gadis itu saja yang mngeluarkan darah segar.

"kuso!" umpat Sakura sambil meninju rumput di bawahnya dengan keras. Perih,nyeri menyerang tangannya,namun tak diindahkan gadis itu. Diingatnya bagaimana ekspresi bungsu Uchiha yang telah mengalahkannya kemarin. Ekspresi datar tapi membuatnya yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah ejekan bagi Sakura karena telah berhasil dikalahkannya. Sakura yang selama ini belum pernah terkalahkan dalam cabang olahraga _Kendo _ harus bertekuk lutut di depan pemuda Uchiha yang selama ini tak dikenalnya. Seorang pemuda yang setahunya baru masuk latihan kemarin sore. Oh betapa itu sangat memalukan bagi Sakura. Egonya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang _Loser._

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak geriknya dari radius tujuh meter. Dan sosok itu langsung bergerak cepat untuk menghentikan gerakan Sakura yang hendak memukul tiga tumpuk papan kayu.

GREP

Sakura menoleh kearah sebelah kanannya. Gaara berdiri disana dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terangkat.

"lepaskan!" bentak Sakura namun tak ada respon dari pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Saku..huaaa apa-apaan ini?" Kankurou terkejut melihat 'arena latihannya' ambur adul. Pecahan kaca yang berserakan,papan kayu yang terbelah dimana-mana,balok es yang retak dan mulai mencair. Matanya melirik kearah Sakura dengan kilatan yang seperti ingin mengamuk.

"astaga ada apa ini?" Temari melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak berantakan. Pandangannya berhenti pada dua Akasuna yang saling menatap tajam.

"ikut aku," perintah Gaara datar.

"tidak,lep..kyaaaa!"

Gaara mengangkat tubuh sang adik keatas bahunya. berjalan meninggalkan Temari yang tengah sibuk memberesi 'kekacauan' akibat ulah Sakura dan Kankurou yang cengo dengan mulut yang komat kamit tak jelas tetapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar darinya.

.

"huaaaaaaa apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" teriak Kankurou dengan telunjuk kanannya yang mengarah pada Sakura dan Gaara. Matanya melotot melihat Sakura yang duduk pasrah di sofa sedangkan Gaara berdiri di depannya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tangan pemuda berambut merah itu memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura di kedua sisi gadis itu.

Gaara menatap datar temannya tersebut. Temari yang baru saja datang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kankurou,tapi bedanya dia tidak berteriak heboh. Hanya menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"lepaskan aku Gaara-_nii_," berontak Sakura sambil menendang udara.

"diamlah atau kucium kau,"

BLUSH

Sakura merona hebat dengan perkataan Gaara. Gaara menyeringai puas. Temari melongo. Kankurou membuka lebar mulutnya dengan mata yangberkedip beberapa kali.

"ka-kalian bedua mesumm!" teriak Kankurou(lagi) dengan suara toanya.

WUUNGGG

DUG

Sebuah asbak rokok melayang dan mendarat mulus di jidat pria berambut coklat tersebut. Meninggalkan warna kemerahan disan dengan benjolan kecil.

Temari segera membungkam mulut Kankurou yang berniat mengajukan protes pada Gaara atas penganiayaan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Gaara tak menghiraukannya kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yang mulai 'jinak'. Mungkin tenaga gadis itu sudah habis karena terlalu banyak dia 'keluarkan'. Pemuda yang memiliki tati 'Ai' di sudut dahinya tersebut mulai mengobati luka-luka Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura meringis manakala punggung tangannya yang robek itu dicumbu oleh obat-obatan. Temari dan Kankurou mengambil posisi duduk di depan mereka berdua. Memperhtikan Sakura yang mulai 'jinak' dan Gaara yang membuat mereka berani bersumpah bahwa ini pertama kalinya kedua pertner itu melihat sisi lembut sang Akasuna.

"aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa menghancurkan benda-benda keras sebanyak itu Sakura" puji Kankurou yang membuat Sakura tersenyum angkuh.

"kuakui kau gadis kuat Sakura" imbuh Temari seraya tersenyum.

"tentu sa-"

"gadis bodoh."

Ketiga pasang mata itu membelalak mendengar ucapan Gaara. Terlebih Sakura yang kini menatapnya tajam. 'apa-apaan panda merah ini mengataiku bodoh?' pikir Sakura.

"Gaa-"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura memotong ucapan Temari. Mata gadis itu berkilat.

"melukai tubuhnya sendiri tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. Apa itu tidak bisa disebut bodoh?"

Sakura semakin geram mendengarnya. Suasana menjadi panas. Kankurou dan Temari tak memiliki keberanian untuk ikut andil. Itu bikan pilihan tepat.

"ka-"

"berpikir bahwa dengan kekerasan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu. Selesaikan dengan kepala dingin,bukan hanya menuruti emosi yang malah membuatmu seperti preman tak berakal. Kau kemanakan kecerdasan Akasuna milikmu itu Saku?"

Ucapan Gaara benar-benar menohok hati Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kakak yang selama ini disayanginya bisa mengatakan seperti itu. pemuda itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Gaara terlalu sibuk dengan profesinya,tidak mempunyai waktu untuk adik satu-satunya tersebut. Jadi atas dasar apa pemuda itumengatainya bodoh dan mengamuk tanpa alasan yang jelas?

PYAR

Sakura menghancurkan guci yang berada di sebelah sofa kemudian berdiri menghadap Gaara.

"cukup. _Gaara-nii _tidak tahu pa-apa tentangku jadi jangan sembarangan bicara" ujar Sakura pelan membuat Kankurou dan Temari merinding.

"ap-"  
"_Nii-chan _tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. _Nii-chan _selalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri. Jadi jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengetahui segalanya!"

"jaga bicaramu Akasuna Sakura!"

Sakura mematung. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara membentaknya.

"_Nii-chan _jahat!"  
PYAR

Kankurou menatap ngeri pada guci yang dipukul Sakura(lagi). Gaara menatap nanar punggung Sakura yang menjauh. Kamudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan menjambak rambut merahnya frustasi.

"apa yang telah kulakukan.." bisik Gaara yang masih terdngar oleh dua orang di belakangnya. Membuat kedua orang tersebut menatap iba pada Gaara.

"Gaara.."

TBC

Hn chapter 3 is done. Thanks for reading it ^^


	4. Sesuatu Tentang Dia

_Bawa lari dendam itu._

_Bawa ke tempat kau bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk melawannya_

_Tapi..persiapkan pula mentalmu akan hal itu_

_Karna tanpa sepengetahuanmu,dia terlibat di dalamnya._

Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa arah. Mengabaikan berbagai tatapan sekitar. Heran,ngeri,dan terpana(?). Ya setidaknya itulah yang terpancar dari mimik wajah mereka melihat penampilan Sakura yang tidak mencerminkan _seorang gadis manis_. Dengan rambut berantakan,tubuh yang dipenuhi luka-luka serta peluh yang terkena sinar matahari sehingga membuat tubuh mungilnya terlihat berkilauan.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana dia biasanya berlatih. Tempat yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk mansia dan tersembunyi.

Sesampainya Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya dibawah sebuah pohon yang lumayan rindang. Memejamkan matanya,menyembunyikan manik _Emerald _miliknya dan meresapi angin yang menyapu lembut wajah manisnya. Mengingat kembali pertengkarannya dengan sang _Aniiki _beberapa saat yang lalu. _Aniiki _yang jarang dia temui sekalipun mereka tinggal satu atap. _Aniiki _berwajah datar. _Aniiki _yang sering mengacak rambut _soft pink_-nya dengan penuh kasih sayang sewaktu mereka masih kanak-kanak. _Aniiki _yang entah mengapa terasa asing dan sulit untuk sakura dekati.

''Arrghhhh!''

Sakura meninju rumput hijau di bawahnya. Menyebabkan rasa perih dan nyeri muncul dari luka di tangannya yang belum tersntuh obat sama sekali. Namun tidak dipedulikannya rasa sakit itu. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Sakit karena hubungan yang sangat tidak baik antara dia dengan Gaara.

Tidak tahukah pemuda itu bahwa dia sangat merindukannya?merindukan sosok kakak yang penuh kasih sayang. Tapi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak mempedulikannya. Gaara lebih memilih untuk memprioritaskan profesinya daripada Sakura. Begitulah yang muncul dalam benak gadis itu.

Gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu tentang profesi kakaknya tersebut. Kesibukan Gaara dan sifat dinginnya membuat keduanya seolah adalah orang lain,bukan seperti saudara kandung. Bagi Sakura.

Sakura pernah mencoba untuk mendekati dan berbicra dengan Gaara,layaknya berbicara dengan kakak sendiri. Namun respon yang diberikan pemuda itu membuat Sakura enggan untuk mendekatinya lebih jauh. Nada bicara yang dingin,tajam seperti tatapan matanya. Pernah satu kali Sakura menghilangkan pistol milik Gaara. Dan bisa ditebak,Gaara mendiamkannya selama beberapa hari. Yah..walaupun Gaara selalu mendiamkannya.

''Sas-''

SREKK SREK

Mata Sakura menyipit melihat semak yan tak jauh darinya bergoyang. Bkan bergerak karena tiupan angin. Segera dia bangkit berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Dapat dirasakannya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. '_Tidak Sakura,kau tidak boleh takut. Lawan dia,' _inner Sakura.

''Siapa disana!tunjukan dirimu janga beraninya bersembunyi pengecut!'' seru Sakura mencoba untuk memanas-manasi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sesuatu menghampiri Sakura. Membuatnya semakin mengepalkan erat tangannya. Dan ketika dia sudah akan melancarkan serangannya...

''Shiro..''

.

.

.

Shikamaru menatap bosan pemandangan di depannya. Naruto yang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengacak rambut jabriknya dengan frustasi.

Neji berkutat dengan laptop di depannya tanpa berminat untuk melihat wajah masam Naruto yang hanya akan menambah pening di kepalanya.

''Kemana sih si Sasuke Teme itu?pergi seenak jidatnya sendiri huh''

''Kupastikan kepalamu akan pecah jika Sasuke mendengarnya''

GLEK

Naruto menelan susah payah ludahnya. Ucapan Shikamaru yang sebenarnya hanya setengah mengancam itu berhasil membungkam mulut berisik Naruto. Dipegangi kepala berhiaskan surai jabrik itu dengan tatapan horor. Bayangan-bayangan Sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya yang memecahkan kepala duren miliknya muncul dalam khayalan Naruto.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

''Haruno Sakura..''

Ucapan Neji membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan heran. Sedangkan Shikamaru memilih untuk meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Tak berniat untuk menanggapi.

''Kenapa kau menyebut nama Sakura-_chan,_Neji?'' tanya Naruto penasaran.

''Menurutmu dia itu...seperti apa?''

Kini Shikamaru menegakkan kepala nanasnya,mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini. Naruto memasang ekspresi berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat mudah.

''Bukankah kau pernah menjadi wasit saat duel antara Sasuke dan Sakura?masa kau belum tahu seperti apa wajahnya?''

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Neji,walaupun samar. Sedangkan Shikamaru menjitak kepala duren itu pelan. Membuat pemiliknya meringis.

''Hei..apa masalahmu,Shika?kenapa memukul kepalaku?''

''Maksud Neji bukan seperti apa wajahnya,tapi seperti apa orangnya. Sifatnya. Tingkah lakunya,_baka_.''

Naruto bergumam 'oh' mendengarnya.

''hmm jadi apa yang membuatmu bertanya seperti itu Neji kau suka Sakura-_chan _ya..'' goda Naruto yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Neji.

''Katakan saja atau kubelah kepalamu''

'_kenapa sih mereka suka sekali menyiksa dan mengancamku akan membunuh di bagian kepala,' _inner Naruto.

''baiklah,menurutku Sakura-_chan _itu orangnya ceria,kuat dan...sebatang kara''

Kali ini Neji dan Shikamaru terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. '_sebatang kara?'._

''Darimana kau tahu kalau dia sebatang kara,Naruto?'' tanya Shikamaru.

''Sakura-_chan _itu temanku sewaktu SD. Dulu kami pernah berteman,tapi sejak kematian orang tuanya Sakura-_chan _dipindahkan ke New York. Setelah itu aku tak mendengar kabar lagi tentang dia. Tapi anehnya,waktu kami pertama kali bertemu setelahdia kembali dari New York dia seperti tidak mengenaliku lagi. Padahal dulu kami lumayan dekat..''

Shikamaru dan Neji menangkap nada kesedihan di akhir cerita Naruto. Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang _sok _kuat itu gadis itu memiliki riwayat hidup yang menyedihkan. Shikamaru mengernyit,erasa ada yang janggal dengan cerita Naruto.

''Kau bilang dia sebatang kara,lalu kalau memang benar darimana dia bisa mendapat uang untuk bersekolah di Konoha High School,Naruto?''

Neji mengiyakan ucapan Shikamaru dalam hati. Naruto menatap sebentar kearah sahabatnya itu lalu kemudian menepuk dahinya. Menyadari kebodohannya.

''Ahh..iya dia masih punya pa-''

''Tadaima!''

Shikamaru dan Neji merutuk dalam hati ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang telah memotong pembicaraan penting mereka. Itachi diam-diam merasa agak merinding ditatap Neji dan Shikamaru dengan pandanga yang seolah berkata _mengganggu-suasana-saja. _Lelaki yang merupakan kakak Sasuke itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

''kau yakin akan menerima misi ini,Gaara?'' tanya Kankurou heran.

''Hn''

Di sebelah mereka Temari menautkan alisnya heran akan perubahan sikap Gaara. Tadi dia sempat marah-marah dan mengusir dirinya serta Kankurou seusai 'insiden' antara pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu dengan adik kandungnya sendiri. Selang dua jam Gaara menghubungi mereka dan mengatakan untuk bersiap-siap pergi menjalankan misi di Iwagakure. Wanita itu tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara. Bagaimana sakitnya melukai adik sendiri,karena ia pun pernah mengalaminya.

''Apa kau sudah mengatakan soal misi ini pada Sakura,Gaara?''

Gaara tak merespon pertanyaan Temari. Entahlah..pemuda itu merasa seperti seorang pecundang setelah melukai adiknya yang seorang perempuan kemudian mengatakan padanya untuk pergi selama beberapa hari kedepan. Dia tak mempunyai nyali untuk bertatap muka dengan adik yang disayanginya tersebut. Dan mungkin dengan tindakan diam-diam Gaara ini justru malah membuatnya benar-benar seperti seorang pengecut.

''hey,kau mau kemana Gaara?'' tanya Kankurou begitu melihat Gaara menaiki angga menuju lantai dua.

''Mengambil pistolku''

Sesampainya di lantai dua Gaara memutar knop pintu di depannya. Bau _cherry_ menyapa indera penciumannya begitu memasuki kamar yang bernuansa hijau dan _pink_ itu. Mendudukan pantatnya diatas ranjang empuk milik sang adik. Tangan kekarnya menggapai sebuah pigura yang terletak diatas meja di sampingnya. Memandangi sebuah foto keluarga yang sangat disayanginya.

''Maafkan aku Saku..''

mengingat perlakuannya terhadap sang adik tadi membuat hatinya nyeri. Sang adik yang jarang dijumpainya. Sang adik yang terus dia pikirkan setiap waktu,bahkan ketika menjalankan misi sekalipun. Sebenarnya bukan maunya untuk hidup seperti ini. Menyembunyikan profesinya dari Sakura. Menyembunyikan identitasnya dari orang luar. Bersikap tidak ramah pada adiknya semata wayangnya. Tapi..bukan juga tanpa tujuan yang jelas dia bersikap seperti ini. Karena..dia hanya ingin melindungi keluarganya.

''_Kaa-san..Tou-san _akan kuberi pelajaran pada orang yang telah memisahkan kalian dari kami..''

TBC

Maafkan saya yang baru melanjutkan chapter ini,story _Blood _yang sepertinya tak ada peminatnya membuat saya sempat down. Dan membuat saya sempat berpikiran untuk tidak melanjutkan Which One? Tapi,ah sudahlah forget it then -_-

ada beberapa yang akan saya jawab disini..

soal incest..entahlah saya belum kepikiran untuk itu hhehe

Sasori?ditunggu saja chapter yang akan Allah sudah akan saya munculkan.

Pairing kali ini SasuSaku :) jadi maaf bagi yang request GaaSaku belum bisa mengabulkan.

Terima kasih atas review kalian yang membantu saya untuk tetap lanjouutt :)


	5. Kesepian?

Naruto belong to Masashi Kisimoto

.

.

Angin menerbangkan 'bulu' seekor kelinci dan helai rambut kedua anak manusia berbeda _gender _yang kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon _ek._ Sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Sasuke memejamkan _onyx_nya seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk memperhatikan Shiro-seekor kelinci yang pernah ditemukannya ketika sedang latihan-yang sedang sibuk memakan wortelnya.

Sakura sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan kesunyian ini,tapi rasa benci dan amarahnya pada pemuda di sampingnya itu membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar bertanya 'kenapa kau bisa ada disini Sasuke?' atau 'bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?'.

Sakura membuang jauh pertanyaan terakhirnya yang menurutnya teramat menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa dia menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang sepertinya akan mendapat beberapa jawaban.

Pertama,bagaimana mungkin dia bertanya tentang keadaannya jika kini kedua matanya menyaksikan sendiri pemuda itu tampak baik-baik saja dan tidak ada satu luka pun di tubuhnya. _'tentu saja dia tidak terluka,dia tidak mungkin memukul balok dan kaca tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti yang kau lakukan,Sakura,' _inner Sakura. _'Hey..aku kan sedang marah waktu itu adalah sebuah alasan yang jelas!' _debat Sakura dalam hati tidak setuju dengan innernya.

Kedua,tidak mungkin Sakura bertanya pada orang yang jelas-jelas 'mengalahkannya' dan menjadi 'penyebab' pertengkarannya dengan Gaara. Walaupun inner Sakura mengatakan pemuda itu tak ada andil dalam permasalahannya dan itu adalah ulah bodoh yang dilakukan Sakura sendiri dengan kesadarannya,tapi Sakura tetap tidak setuju. Baginya jika Sasuke tidak mengalahkannya mungkin dirinya dan Gaara tidak akan bertengkar dan berujung pada Gaara yang melukainya. Ego bungsu Akasuna itu menjerit,mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bersalah dan dia adalah korban. Ckck dasar egois.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari sudut matanya. Dilihatnya tangan dan kaki gadis itu penuh luka. _'Gadis gila,' _pikirnya.

''Aww,'' Sakura meringis pelan merasakan perih di tangannya.

Sasuke melirik-lagi- ke arahnya. Kemudian dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan tanda _plus _berwarna merah di bagian atasnya.

''ini,'' disodorkannya kotak itu pada Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu kotak itu bergantian.

''apa ini?''

Kalau tidak mengingat dia adalah seorang 'Uchiha' mungkin Sasuke sudah menepuk jidatnya gemas dengan respon gadis itu. Tapi dia tetap menjaga _image_nya dan menunggu tindakan selanjutnya dari gadis itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya. Lama tak mendapat respon akhirnya dengan _terpaksa _Sasuke menarik paksa tangan gadis itu. Membuat sang empu meringis kemudian mendeliknya tajam.

''H-hey Uchiha apa-apaan kau ini!''

''Diamlah!''

Sakura-masih-mendelik tak suka kearah Sasuke yang seenaknya memerintahnya. _'memang dia pikir siapa dirinya?' _inner Sakura. Namun nyali gadis itu mendadak menciut ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan memilih untuk menerima perlakuan pemuda itu dengan setengah hati. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka itu lalu melilitkannya perban. Sesekali Sakura meringis ketika Sasuke menekan lukanya terlalu keras-menurutnya-.

Satu hal yang membuat Sasuke heran akan dirinya. Sasuke yang biasanya cuek dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain tiba-tiba bersikeras untuk mengobati luka seorang gadis. Catat ini 'seorang gadis'.

Pernah suatu hari dia meninggalkan seorang wanita dalam keadaan yang 'tidak baik-baik saja' karena dirinya. Dengan langkah ringannya pemuda itu meninggalkan 'wanitanya' begitu saja tanpa menoleh ke belakang seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba wanita itu meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak berpengaruh baginya. _'suatu saat akau akan merasakan sakitnya kehilangan,Uchiha!'_

Namun dengan Sakura dia tidak bisa melakukannya,meninggalkannnya begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti itu.

''gadis bodoh''

Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke ketika mendengar kata-kata barusan. Perempatan siku muncul di kening lebarnya.

''Apa maksudmu,Uchiha!''

Sasuke mendengus lalu sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

''Kau marah karena aku mengalahkanmu eh?''

''ka-''

''atau kau memukul benda-benda tak berdosa karena kau tak mempunyai tempat pelampiasan yang lain?''

''…''

''dengan kata lain..kau kesepian?''

DEG

Sakura terkejut dengan kosa kata barusan. Kesepian? Dadanya terasa sesak ketika mendengar dan meresapi satu kata tersebut. Orang tuanya telah meninggal. Kakaknya?jangan tanyakan itu mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Matanya memanas. Kepalanya pun terasa berat untuk sekedar berdiri tegak dan menatap pemuda Uchiha itu.

''ka-''

''diam..'' bibir Sakura bergetar.

''ternyata-''

''DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!''

Sasuke-agak-terkejut ketika gadis itu membentaknya. Sakura mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan kosong. Sasuke menatap datar padanya.

''Ka-kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku jadi..'' Sakura menundukan kepalanya sebentar lalu menatap nyalang Sasuke dan melanjutkan kata-katanya,''jangan berbicara seolah kau mengetahui segala tentangku,Uchiha!''

Sakura melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi ranumnya. Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh. Termenung sejenak, dan sedikit menyesali perkataannya. Namun tak lama kemudian seringai menghiasi wajah tirusnya.

.

.

.

''Temeee..darimana saja kau!'' seru Naruto ketika melihat kedatangan sang tuan rumah. Namun Sasuke tak mempedulikannya dan berjalan melewati ketiga orang lainnya yang memandang heran kearahnya.

''hoiii Teme mau kemana kau?hari ini kita ada jadwal latihan,Teme kau mendengarku tidak sih?''

''ada apa dengannya?'' tanya Shikamaru entah pada siapa melihat Sasuke yang kini menaiki tangga.

Neji mengarahkan pandangannya pada Itachi yang masih termangu pada adiknya itu. Sebagai kakak tentu saja Itachi tahu pasti sesuatu telah terjadi pada adiknya. Namun dia memilih untuk membiarkannya,karena pasti Sasuke tak akan menceritaka padanya dan orang lain.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca. Nada kemarahan,kesedihan,dan kekecewaan dalam perkataanya. Padahal Sasuke hanya berniat untuk menggoda tapi ternyata respon yang didapat jauh dari dugaannya. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. _;kenapa tiba-tiba aku peduli padanya? Sial!' _inner Sasuke. Menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. _'mungkin air lebih baik'._

_._

_._

_._

''Tadaima!''

Walaupun tahu tidak akan ada yang menyahut salamnya-kecuali para maid yang kebetulan di ruang utama- Sakura tetap mengucapkannya. Dia tak melihat pemuda berambut merah itu di rumahnya. Pecahan guci dan tetesan darahnya yang tadi menghiasi marmer pun kini telah hilang yang Mungkin telah dibersihkan oleh para _maid_. _'pasti dia pergi lagi,cih!' _pikirnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai dua. Mengabaikan beberapa _maid _yang ber_ojigi_. Sakura mengernyit heran mendapati pigura yang terletak diatas meja kini berpindah ke atas ranjang. Tangannya terulur mengambil benda tersebut. _Emerald_nya menatapnya nanar. Sebuah potret keluarga bahagia. Lengkap dengan kedua orang tua serta kedua kakaknya. Diletakannya kembali benda tersebut diatas meja. Lalu matanya beralih pada perban yang melilit kedua tangannya. Seketika otaknya kembali mengingat Uchiha tadi. Uchiha yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal yang tak diketahuinya. Namun separuh hati Sakura membenarkan ucapan sang Uchiha. Kesepian?apakah benar dia kesepian?kemana keluarganya?kemana orang-orang terdekatnya?siapa yang hbisa membantunya keluar dari ruang bernama kesepian?apa yang membuatnya kesepian?

Kepala Sakura berdenyut memikirkannya. Refleks gadis itu menghantam kaca pigura di depannya. Matanya menatap marah,sedih,kecewan dan..kesepian kearah benda yang kini bagian kacanya retak tersebut. Tak dipedulikannya darah yang kembali merembes dari lilitan perbannya yang kini berwarna merah.

''_Kaa-san..Tou-san..''_

Setitik air mata menetes diatas pigura itu,tepat diatas wajah sang ayah.

.

.

''Sakura!''

Iris hazel itu seketika terbuka ketika samar-samar didengarnya suara kesedihan sang adik. Diusapnya kasar wajah manisnya. Berfikir bahwa mungkin itu hanya sebuah halusinasi. Lalu sedetik kemudian kepalanya menoleh pada sebuah pigura di sampingnya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga berdarah,namun tak dipedulikannya. Matanya memandang benda tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

TBC

Ini udah aku panjangin loh hhehe..monggo reviewnya :)

Hatur Nuhun.


End file.
